User blog:ChocolateBliss/Memories Chapter Two
Balloon's POV {10 MINUTES LATER..} {BEEP} "Good game everyone! Especially you Balloon. You did wonderful!" {CLAPPING AND CHEERING} I blush again. "It-It's not a big deal OJ. I don't play much sports.." He shakes his head. "Still, you played a good game today." Everyone walks inside the hotel, completely exhausted. I walk upstairs to my room, and close the door. {FLOP} {KNOCK KNOCK} OH NO.. "Balloon? It's me, OJ. Aren't you going to come down for dinner?" ..And WHY should I do that? {GROAN} "Come in.." {DOOR OPENS} OJ closes the door, sitting on the edge of my bed. After a few months, I've FINALLY found the courage to sleep in my own room again. The..bullying was still going on, so I usually hid in OJ's room. But now..this weird affection I'm getting..changed everything. He smiles warmly at me. "I just wanted to say again, you did VERY well in the volleyball game today." I blush even HARDER. "Okay okay, I get it. Will you please stop--" {CHUCKLING} What's so funny..?! OJ nearly falls off the bed from laughing so hard. I frown. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY OJ?!" {GIGGLE} He gently touches my cheek. "N-Nothing Balloon. It's just so adorable to see you blush like that." ..... {HEAVY SIGH} I look away. "..Are you trying to make fun of me?" OJ instantly flushes. "What?! No, of course not! That's a compliment, not an insult." Sure it is.. He stands up. "Aaanyways, do you want to eat in here or downstairs?" I squirm. "I'll just stay put." {SIGH OF RELIEF} "Got it. Sit tight, I'll be right back." {DOOR CLOSES} Finally, some privacy.. {RINGING} OH COME ON--!! I roll my eyes, picking up the phone. "H-Hello..?" "OH MY GOSH!! I'VE MISSED YOU BIG BROTHER!!" UGHHH. CITRUS. What does she want NOW? {SIGH} "Hi Rus. How are you doing?" Citrus obnoxiously giggles over the phone. "Weeeell, pretty good. Everyone else is good too. Have you talked to Mom yet? I'm sure she misses you." I completely freeze up. I haven't talked to Mom in YEARS, since I was a baby. "No I haven't Sis, but I'm sure she's busy, as usual.." {GROAN} "Tell me about it! She's SO busy with Violet, it irks the rest of us." Well, DUH. Violet was only four years old, so she was usually helpless. As for Citrus.. "Anyways, how about you? Second-oldest in the family?" Citrus frowns. "Not so good.." Oh boy.. "What happened?" She starts tearing up. "So apparently this boy I kiiinda gained a teeny crush on..is allergic to fruit..especially oranges.." That sucks. Citrus LITERALLY smells like oranges. Gosh, I feel so bad for her.. {CRYING} Aww.. "There there Rus. It'll be okay." Her face is all red from crying. "Thanks Big Brother, you're the best.." So SWEET! {INTENSE WAILING} Citrus frowns again. "I have to go now Balloon. Lem and Lime are vomiting, like, everywhere. {VOMITING} EW. I frown. "Geez, what happened?" She shrugs. "Heck, I don't know! But, yeah, I'm gonna wrap this up now. See you soon Balloon!" Citrus blows me a kiss, and the camera shuts off. EWWW. Why in the world did Citrus show our little siblings VOMITING EVERYWHERE?! I shudder. {RUSTLING} OJ. {DOOR OPENS} "Hi again Balloon! What were you doing while I was gone?" I point to the phone. "Oh! Just talking to my family.." He nods. "I can relate to that." REALLY? "Wait, you have siblings too OJ?" {GASP} His voice trails off. "Well, I USED to have siblings.." Oh.. I don't want to pry, so I drop it. OJ clears his throat. "Well, here's your dinner Balloon. Lemon chicken and mashed potatoes with light gravy." I reach out to grab the plate, then the horror image of my twin siblings vomiting pop back into my head. I slowly pull back. OJ raises an eyebrow. "Balloon? You alright?" I sickengly turn over, facing the pillow. "I'm not hungry anymore." "But--" A heaving feeling pulses through me, and I cover my mouth. He looks worried. "..I've lost my appetite. And I don't feel well." OJ nods sadly, picking up the plate full of food. "I understand. Well, whenever you get hungry again, this will be in the fridge." Yeah, whenever THAT will be.. {DOOR OPENS SLIGHTLY} "Goodnight Balloon." OJ says, turning off the light. {DOOR CLOSES} As soon as he leaves, I float out of bed, running to the bathroom, and eventually heave up the sickening feeling inside my stomach.. Category:Blog posts